Magical Girls of the End in Eternia
by Zowieyaoi
Summary: Killer Magical Girls suddenly appear in Eternia. Murdering everyone in sight. Now, the Heroic Warriors and Skeletor and his horde must actually co-operate in order to survive this ordeal and find out who in Eternia is behind this. Warning: Lots of Character Deaths.


ZY: I can't believe I wrote this... Based of of the Mahou Shoujo of the End/Magical Girl Apocalypse. WARNING THIS IS A HORROR FIC.

}i{ }i{

Magical Girls of the End in Eternia. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End.

}i{ }i{

There was a Peace Summit the Royal Castle today, and all of the representatives from all of the nations of Eternia was going to be there. Well... Only two nations weren't able to attend the Summit. The Andreenid's Queen wasn't able to attend due to an avalanche that somehow managed to block the only path in and out of the Mystic Mountain (Were the Andreenids live) three days prior to the Summit. The pathway was still blocked. The Avion representative was about to leave for the Summit earlier in the day, but the weather in Avion got really bad really fast. So none of the Avions were able to leave.

Man-at-Arms, or Duncan to a few, had the idea of using video feed for the two representatives that were unable to come in person, but the video feed was only able to work with the Andreenid Queen. The weather in Avion got even worse and ended up cutting the feed completely, audio included. Man-at-Arms had to think for a bit, 'Stratos was in Avion when the weather went bad. The communicators that all of the Heroic Warriors carry with them should work in that kind of weather. I should try that, even if it's just audio.'

Well, it's not the worst thing to worry about during this time. The thing to worry about is Skelator and his horde attacking the Summit. Most of the Heroic Warriors are in the Royal Castle. Only three were not present. Stratos was in trapped in Avion because of the weather, Buzz-Off was trapped in the Mystic Mountains because of the blocked off passage, and He-Man was at Castle Grayskull because the Sorceress and Zodak had summoned him to help discovering what the cause of some unusual energy waves that the Castle was sensing. Man-at-Arm was hoping that He-Man finishes up that mission quickly. They needed all free warriors on hand to protect the Peace Summit.

}i{ }i{ Three Hours Later }i{ }i{

Everything was going smoothly. Man-at-Arms told King Randor that his son, Adam, was helping with keeping the video feed with the Andreenid Queen and was trying to get in touch with Avion from his workshop. After all, Adam was He-Man and only four people knew that; The Sorceress, Man-at-Arms, Zodak, and Orko (the Court Jester Magician). And they wanted to keep It that number.

All of the representatives were staying on topic and not arguing amongst one another. They actually didn't mind that the Andreenid Queen was talking with them via video, since she too was contributing to the Summit. Everything was going very smoothly. No one was going to say anything about it though, so not to jinx it.

}i{ }i{

In a pitch black location, sounds of shoes trending on a stone-like pathway could be heard as well as some other strange and creepy noises in odd intervals. Perhaps, it's not just Skelator or his horde that the Heroic Warriors should be worried about.

"Magical~"

}i{ }i{ Snake Mountain, about an hour later }i{ }i{

Tri-Klops was sitting on a movable chair in front of a round computer panel with multiple monitors, typing on one of the five keyboards. The plan to capture all of the ambassadors from the Peace Summit was completely focus on Tri-Klops' latest invention. Okay, not really a new invention per say, it's actually a more upgraded version of his Skeletal Warriors. This new control panel gave Tri-Klops even more accurate control over the skeletons, especially when there where hundreds of them. The inventor supposed that the only downside to this upgrade was the stationary control panel, meaning that he had to stay at Snake Mountain during the entire plan in order to control the Skeletal Warriors. But, at least Skeletor liked this upgrade and the plan he came up with.

Tri-Klops gave a smirk. The plan was working, from what he could see from the monitors. After some frantic typing, making the Skeletal Warriors move to corral the Heroic Warriors. Everything was going smoother then silk... Hold on, nothing ever goes THIS smoothly, especially not for them...Tri-Klops noted that He-Man wasn't even in the Royal Palace, so he commed his fellow fiends telling them to not drop their guard and keep an eye out for the Hero.

}i{ }i{ Royal Palace }i{ }i{

Skeletor cackled and said into the new video communication, that Tri-Klops created last week and it was working beautifully, "This time, you don't need to worry about He-Man. All you should be worried about is making sure that the Skeletal Warriors are functioning properly." Tri-Klops nodded over the V-coms, then he suddenly turned his head to the side, like he heard something that the other com end couldn't hear. Evil Lin did ask if there was any problems. Tri-Klops was still looking to the side and said "Not sure, but it sounds like fighting and it's coming from Beastman's zoo. Maybe some of his pets are wrestling or something." Evil Lin rolled her eyes, as if to say "Typical". Skeletor told his henchmen to ignore the animals and focus on his job. With that the video ended.

}i{ }i{ Snake Mountain }i{ }i{

Tri-Klops leaned back in his chair, which he made to be both comfortable and functional. A loud, horrid screech came from Beastman's zoo. He didn't care much for Beastman's "hobby", but he did like some of those creatures, just not at this moment. So Tri-Klops shouted "HEY YOU BLASTED BEAST, KEEP THE NOISE DOWN." Then he went back to typing, programing the next set of commands to the Skeletal Warriors at the Royal Palace. He needed to keep his concentration on this panel.

}i{ }i{ Section 3 of Beastman's Zoo }i{ }i{

Beastman had creatures of all shapes and sizes in his zoo, some with fins some with wings, some with claws and fangs, and some without any remarkable features. All of whom are now dead. Some of them where chopped in half, some decapitated, some in pieces, and some were now just globs of blood. Speaking of blood, the stuff was splattered everywhere, on the floors, on the ceilings, on the walls, and on the cage bars. Every single beast in Sections 1, 2, and 3 of the zoo were dead. In the shadows were four small figures, humanoid figures. They heard someone shout "HEY YOU BLASTED BEASTS, KEEP THE NOISE DOWN." Now those figures started leaving the section and were now heading towards the final section of the zoo.

"Magical~"

}i{ }i{ Royal Palace }i{ }i{

When Skeletor got off the V-Com with Tri-Klops, he looked at all of his captives. This day will go down in history, the day that Skeletor will rain supreme. Skeletor and his henchmen were in the Grand Hall, where the Summit was taking place, with a couple hundred Skeletor Warriors. Though Skeletor was utterly thrilled that he's finally won, he was a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to utterly crush He-Man in the process. No worries though, that hero will be here to try to save the day. Even though he didn't have lips, Skeletor was smirking. Oh he couldn't wait for that.

Currently, all of the Heroic Warriors (King and Queen included) and the representatives (including the monitor that the Andreenian Queen was using) were surrounded by easily 50 Skeletal Warriors with no weapons or any means of defense. Of all the things the Heroic Warriors were preparing for, the Skeletal Warriors were not on their list. After all, it was a failed invention and Skeletor doesn't reuse failed anything. So this really caught them off guard. Damn it, this was the worst thing to ever happen.

"Shame that He-Man isn't here," Skeletor sneered. "Really? I think it'sa good thing he isn't," Beastman stated, which caused Evil Lin to roll her eyes at that stupid comment and Skeletor to glare at him. "It's a shame that he isn't here because he's not seeing how I've defeated his little friends," Skeletor practically barked. The Heroic Warriors glared at the villain.

}i{ }i{ Snake Moutain }i{ }i{

Tri-Klops heard the Griffins screeching in pain. Now that was odd. Okay, yeah, he's heard Griffins screeching, but never in that kind of pain. He looked in the direction of the zoo. Maybe he should check on them, but for only a quick second. Tri-Klops got out of his chair and quickly darted towards the zoo, he really needed to make this fast, last thing he wanted to do was mess up the whole plan because he left his post to check on the Griffins.

}i{ }i{ Section 4 of Beastman's zoo }i{ }i{

Every single one of Beastman's Griffins where dead, like in the prior Sections, blood and griffin parts were everywhere. "Magical~" said one of the four small figures. "mAgIcAl~" said another.

"What the hell!?"

The four mysterious figures turned to the voice. Tri-Klops was utterly flabbergasted. What happened here? What happened to the griffins? What happened to the other creatures that Beastman collected? Why is the zoo caked in blood? Where the questions Tri-Klops would have thought about if one of the figures hadn't somehow blown up the wall next to him. "Mathical~" said that figure. Tri-Klops got the hell out of there and blocked off the zoo entrance as quickly as possible. "Ma~Gi~Cal~" said the fourth figure as they all headed towards that door.

}i{ }i{ Royal Palace, about 25 minutes later }i{ }i{

Clawful was trying his best to look over the Heroic Warriors, he knew some of them were missing, other than He-Man, he just didn't know who. "It might be a good idea to ask rather then strain your tiny brain about it. You're going to have smoke filling up your head," Evil Lin said rather ruddily when she saw that Clawful's been standing in that same spot watching the hostages. That was when she noticed what the crab humanoid was trying to figure out. "Where are Stratos and Buzz-Off?" she asked causing Skeletor to turn on his heels and stalked towards the group, to see if what his female minion said was true. Now Clawful realized who was missing.

Skeletor of coarse question his hostages about it, thinking this was a ruse or something along that line. One of the representatives explained about the avalanche three days ago that cut off the path to the Mystic Mountains and the nasty weather in Avion. "So... Those two are stuck in their homes?" Trapjaw asked. Evil Lin looked into the purple orb on her staff to see what was said was true. She saw an image of the Mystic Mountains, then an image of the blocked off passage. "Seems that the Mystic Mountains ARE indeed blocked off," Evil Lin stated as she used her magic to change the image to see what was happening in Avion. Evil Lin was actually surprised by what she was seeing and she openly stated "Oh, My!" Beastman asked what it was and added "Was the bad weather a lie?" Evil Lin shook her head and said "No the weather really is bad." If Skeletor had eyebrows, they would have rose in curiosity when he said "Really?" The Witch nodded and added "And it seems to be getting worse, even I can't see passed the storm clouds and rain. I really hate to be in Avion at the moment. Odd that it happened so suddenly."

Mer-Man scratched his head and said "That is odd... Especially since the skies all around Eternia are suppose to be clear all day today... And even if it did rain, it would have been real light." That was when Trap-Jaw asked "How reliable is that weather Intel?" Mer-Man stated that the data was very reliable. Skeletor shouted at his minions to shut up.

Teela's head started to hurt a bit. Man-at-Arms asked his daughter if she was alright. She replied that it was just a minor headache and there was nothing to worry about. A few seconds later, there was a metallic chirping sound. It was the video communicator that Skeletor had on him. There was only one person it could be. The evil leader answered it, as soon as he saw an image of Tri-Klops he shouted at the inventor that the interruption better be good.

Tri-Klops didn't seem to hear Skeletor, no, all the inventor was doing was typing frantically on the keyboards with only his right hand, his left hand was off screen (out of view from the camera). One thing was certain, Tri-Klops appeared to be scared out of his mind. When the inventor hit the last key, the video communicator Skeletor was using immediately activated a multi-holographic feature (that Tri-Klops added for kicks), showing all present company the every section of Skeletor's Throne Room (Where Tri-Klops stationed his Skeletal Warrior Control Panel). Now Skeletor was loosing his patients, which his never good, over the fact that the inventor was apparently ignoring him "Tri-Klops, what in Eternia are you..." But before Skeletor could finish his sentence, Tri-Klops immediately turned away from the control panel to grab his sword and allowing everyone in the Royal Palace Grand Hall to see the reason why Tri-Klops didn't use his left hand to type, he no longer had a left hand, just a bloody stub with just a waist. What the hell?! How'd that happen?!

A purple blur few over Tri-Klops' head and hit the nearby wall with a sickening sound. With fear still evident of his face, Tri-Klops turned towards the now purple figure that slid down the wall, it was Panthor. Everyone in the Grand Hall could see and hear the fear Tri-Klops was emitting from his person as the inventor shook the big cat with his only available hand (while holding a sword no less). But it was no good, Panthor wasn't moving.

There was a loud crashing sound and the cameras in the Throne Room in the video shook. Tri-Klops turned towards the origin of the blast. He not looked like he was beyond scared out of his mind, if that was even possible, and was visibly shaking.

"Ummmm, what are those?" Beastman asked pointing at the two small figures that finally came into the view of the camera. Evil Lin had a look that was a mixture of a "Are You Serious?!" look and an "I'm Sure That's Fake" look as she stated very plainly "For the love of Eternia, He can't even hold his own against children."

Yes, the two figures were little girls, that appeared to be no older than ten. One had high black braided pigtails, oversized round glasses, was wearing a ankle long blue dress with a yellow lightning bolt pattern all over it, and was holding a thick white lightning bolt shape stick in one hand. The other looked like she was wearing a home-made outfit that was poorly made with any fabrics that one could find and all the color clashed very badly, had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and she looked to be holding a toy harpoon gun. All honestly they didn't look all that threatening, although the rolled back eyes were a bit creepy, but the way Tri-Klops was acting, it was like he was seeing some kind of blood thirsty creature with a horrible appearance.

"Wait a minute... Is that blood on their cloths?" asked one of the Representative as he pointed at the two girls. Everyone looked closer at the children. Yup, it was blood, a whole lot of blood. Um... Why did two little girls have blood on them when they clearly don't have a single cut on them? Teela had a strange feeling, a very bad strange feeling when she said "Umm, I don't think those girls are children." Clawful then asked "What makes ya think that?"

The girl with the toy harpoon aimed that toy at Tri-Klops and said "Mathical~". When the girl pulled the trigger, Tri-Klops quickly moved out of the path of the toy gun. It was a good thing the inventor got out of the way, because the stone wall behind him was now completely missing a giant circle. The other girl said "Ma~Gi~Cal~" as she shot a bolt of lightning at Panthor using her yellow zig-zag stick, hitting the big cat.

Okay, Teela was right. Not Children. If they're not actual children, who or what are they?

After Tri-Klops dodge another one of harpoon girls attacks, he threw his sword right at lightning girl. It sank into the dead center of her forehead, causing her to fall to her back. Harpoon girl only glanced at her fallen comrade. Tri-Klops was panting, he was nearly out of energy. "Mathical~" said the harpoon girl as she blasted her attack at Tri-Klops, it was a direct hit.

Nothing left the mouths of all living things in the Grand Hall, not even a breath of air. Teela's face was now buried in her father's chest. Queen Marlena covered her mouth with her hands and King Randor wrapped his arms around his wife, burying his face in her hair. Some of the Representatives covered their mouths, much like the queen. For once Evil Lin made no snippets. Beastman, Clawful, and Trapjaw weren't sure if what they just saw was real. The real oddity was Skeletor's reaction, although no one was really looking at him because all eyes were on the holographic images of what was happening in the Snake Mountain Thron Room. Skeletor's jaw was wide open.

Tri-Klops staggered backwards, before collapsing on the the stairs leading up to Skeletor's throne. Tri-Klops' entire right arm, shoulder, and part of his chest along with his entire right lung was now gone. Blood was gushing out of that wound, cascading over the steps of the stairs like a mellow waterfall. Everyone thought it was a sickening sight, but the worst part of this was that Tri-Klops was still alive. The proof that he was alive was his coughing up blood.

Harpoon walked closer to the fallen man aiming her toy/weapon towards him. As if things couldn't get any worse, lightning girl was still not dead. She stood up, pulled the blade out of her head, tossed it aside, and said "Ma~Gi~Cal~". How the hell is she still alive after getting hit in the head with the business end of a sword?

Tri-Klops activated his visor, weakly held up his head towards the harpoon girl, and used the last of his strength to fire an energy beam directly at the toy-like-weapon, effectively destroying it and taking off harpoon girl's arm from the elbow down. With that, the girl fell to the ground. Now lightning girl was standing over the inventor at death's door. All he could do now was tilt his head up at her.

She pointed her bolt-shaped stick at Tri-Klops and said "Ma~Gi~Cal~". A giant bolt of lightning emerged, striking him right in the head. Statice from that attack was emitted, and exactly four seconds later the statice killed the all the cameras in the room, thus cutting the feed to Skeletor.

With that the v-com hit the ground.

}i{ }i{ To Be Continued... }i{ }i{

ZY: Okay, I didn't puke while writing this, but it did make me lose my appetite for a while...


End file.
